


Bows and Arrows

by tygermine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Humor, Office, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't for everyone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Bows and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Anti-Valentine

Hermione heard a commotion just outside her office and looked up to see Draco Malfoy stalked past her office with a clenched jaw and a murderous look in his eyes.

That wasn't unusual in itself.

What was unusual was the quiver of arrows on his back and the bow clutched in his hand.

She slipped out from behind her desk and rushed out her office to catch up with him.

"Uh, Malfoy?" For every step he took, she had to take three.

He didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Malfoy!" She grabbed his elbow and he dragged her down the passage a few feet before stopping.

"Granger, you are impeding an important mission."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a lawyer, not an Unspeakable."

"And that precludes me from serious missions?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Usually, yes, but I have a feeling this is personal."

"I'm on a hunt."

"You're in the office." She felt the need to point out.

He bristled in annoyance. "I am well aware of that, thank you." He didn't bother to expand on his explanation.

She raised an expectant eyebrow at him. 

He frowned.

She crossed her arms.

He tried to cross his arms, but the bow got in the way.

She tilted her head to the side.

He huffed an annoyed sigh. "Fine. I'm hunting Cupid."

Hermione was quiet for a moment as she processed what he'd said before bursting into gales of laughter. She leaned against him as she laughed, gasping for breath.

"It's not that funny, Granger."

"Yes," she wheezed. "Yes, it is."

Draco suddenly jerked away from her and continued on his way. She hurried to catch up with him.

"What exactly makes you think Cupid is here, in this office?" 

By now, they'd reached the conference room. He pushed open the door and ushered her inside.

"This," he gestured towards the room.

The conference room held what seemed to be the entire associates' team. Usually a competitive lot, Hermione felt her eyes widen at the lovefest happening in front of her.

"There's the bastard," Draco muttered behind her. He was looking up towards the far corner of the room. Hermione followed his line of sight and spotted a chubby cherub hovering over the associates, giggling.

"You can't shoot a baby!"

"Watch me," Draco replied, nocking an arrow. He lifted the bow and drew the string back, aiming for the cherub. As he exhaled, he released the string, firing the arrow at the cherub.

It bobbed to the side and blew an obnoxious raspberry at the couple then flitted against the ceiling like a trapped bird.

"You little bastard," Draco spat and reloaded the bow.

"You're being ridiculous," Hermione protested, pulling at his arm. "Just leave it. Everyone knows a cupid arrow only lasts a few hours and it never left any lasting damage."

"Granger, imagine the next few weeks dealing with this lot if this turns into a full-on orgy."

Oh yes, the weeks following the last time they had an interoffice Quidditch game were tense, to say the least. An embarrassed baby lawyer was a very dangerous creature.

"Fine, go hunting, William Tell. I have actual work to do."

As she turned to leave, she felt a small prick on her shoulder. Hermione tried to swat at it and discovered an arrow sticking out of her body. "Malfoy! Take it out, quickly!"

He plucked it from her shoulder, his face practically beaming with an I-Told-You-So vibe.

"I'm going home," she said, slightly panicked as she felt the Cupid arrow's effects begin.

"Take the Floo from your office. I have a cherub to neutralise," Malfoy pushed her out the door.

"Yes. Of course. Bring wine when you come over later."

"I'm assuming that's the cupid effect talking. I'll see you tomorrow." He nocked another arrow and continued with his hunt.

The next morning, when a rather embarrassed Hermione entered her office, she found a small, iridescent bow lying on her desk. The note next to it simply read:

Got him.

The End.


End file.
